


Necessary Adjustments

by celestial_light



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_light/pseuds/celestial_light
Summary: Crowley runs the risk of burning (or seriously injuring himself) every second he's with Aziraphale. Some days he can take the light, and somedays Azirapheal really needs to work on self-control.





	Necessary Adjustments

Today Crowley wore his shades indoors and sat a comfortable distance away from Aziraphale so that the angel wouldn't take it upon himself to remove them. The thought of removing the glasses was absolutely nauseating, as the angel was nothing short of a blinding beacon in the middle of a dark night. 

He'd either made a small visit to Heaven or had spent the last few hours in some religious establishment. Normally he was bright to the point of slight irritation, but this was a migraine waiting to happen. 

"Hey angel, do you think you could tone it down?" Spoke the demon from behind his book. 

"Tone what down, Crowley?" Aziraphale turned from the shelf he was currently stocking to look at the demon. Crowley nearly gagged. 

"The...light thing you have going on." He gestured to the angel, and the seemingly obvious halo of light he had radiating off of him. Aziraphale raised a brow to his suggestion, looking curiously around his space. 

"Do you mean the light switch?" 

  
It had been painstakingly clear that Azirapheal was not aware of his light, and Crowley wasn't exactly sure how to spell it out without possible offending him. So he brushed it off with a, "Do you have any alcohol strong enough for a migraine."

Big mistake. 

"You're getting sick Crowley?" In a blink of an eye, Aziraphale had moved across the room to mere inches away from Crowley, "what are your symptoms?" 

He was too close, definitely too close. Crowley could practically taste the holiness coming off of him. 

"You know I just remembered I left the television on at home, I'll be back la--" Crowley maneuvered himself out of the chair in the most uncomfortable of fashion, partly to avoid being touched by Aziraphale, and partly because his eyes were shut tight. 

It made for a very sloppy attempt at escape. 

"Crowley, what on Earth are you doing?" Aziraphale cried as he grabbed the pile of demon that fell unceremoniously in his arms. The act was met with a sizzling, and a very high yelp from Crowley, who pushed at Aziraphale until the angel was a safe distance away from him. 

Aziraphale stood dumbstruck by the occurrence, , and Crowley seemed to just be gathering his bearings. There was an awkward silence in which both demon and angel stared at each other--or Crowley attempted to stare. 

"My dear boy, might this have to do with the light that you were talking about earlier?" Aziraphale said slowly. 

"Wonder what made you think that." On the floor, the demon looked quite undignified, and yet somehow still managed to cross his arms and shoot an unfocused glare Aziraphale's way. 

"My dear, I believe I owe you an apology. I hadn't thought it would affect you, but evidently, I was terribly wrong." In the span of his short sentence, he'd managed to reduce the glow that surrounded him to the normal shine, and with it went the nauseating brightness that had filled the bookshop not seconds ago. 

"Oh do forgive me, Crowley." Sheepishly, Azirapheal begged. 

Less concerned with apologies, and just grateful that he was no longer on the verge of death, he asked: "What was that?" 

"Well...I got carried away at a church, you could say. The choir was singing the most lovely of praises, and I couldn't help myself, I had to stay for the entire thing. It seems that in my elation, I hadn't taken into consideration that the lingering energy of the church coupled with my happiness would have harmed you. But it appears I was greatly mistaken." 

That made sense. An angel by itself could be hard for a demon to look at, especially when they were happy. Add prayers directed at God, and it got ridiculous. Over the years he'd grown accustomed to dealing with Aziraphale, but that was too much. 

"Am I forgiven?" The angel extended a cautious hand to Crowley but stopped midway. The last thing he wanted to do was violate Crowley's bounders, especially after that ridiculous display. 

"I was never upset with you." Crowley accepted the hand that was offered, and groaned as Aziraphale hounded him to his feet, "Just mind the halo next time?" 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm my own beta! Visit me on tumblr: myinkandtrees.tumblr.com  
> Also, feel free to leave a comment! I put a lot of thought into their characterization, so feel free to let me know how I did :)


End file.
